The Power Of Darkness
by Grey Fox Ninja
Summary: A new kid appears at camp half-blood but he isn't a demigod and he knows all about the gods and demigods and mythological creatures but hes mortal so where did his weapons come from he told him that the gods existed? ( starts after the beginning of the titans curse my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey readers whats up so this is my first percy Jackson fanfiction it gonna be percabeth thalico and ocxoc this story gonna be mainly about my oc as the main character but of course whats a percy Jackson book without percy and the gang so they will be in it as well it's gonna start around the titans curse. Constructive criticism appreciated if u have any ideas pm me also lookin for a beta but might have one already don't know just ask and ill tell you anyways onto the story.**

Artemis POV

Artemis hated going to camp half-blood. All those wretched males with their arrogance, disrespect, selfishness, and their smell was horrible. Artemis was so deep in thought she didn't notice the Minotaur emerging out of the woods further down the path moving towards her and her hunters till it was too late. As the beast let out an angry " ROARRRRR" Artemis turned swiftly bow drawn while her hunters soon followed suit. She began to assess the situation and noticed that the Minotaur was backed by a group of dracena archers. In an act of desperation, her hunters began firing arrows at the Minotaur but the monster quickly blocked it with its battle ax and charged at her hunters. Most of her hunters were quick enough to move out of the way but her newest hunter Bianca wasn't fast enough.

" BIANCA LOOK OUT." Artemis shouted in horror, afraid that she would lose her newest hunter before even arriving at camp. Helpless, she watched the minotaur continue its charge but at the last second a figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere, pushed Bianca out of the Minotaurs path, and took the hit. The stranger flew backwards and hit a tree but shook it off and stood back up, only then did Artemis see that it was a MALE. How dare he touch one of my hunters but he did save her maybe. No all males all exactly alike. The man then stood up he was about 5' 5" he looked well muscled but not overly so more like toned he had thick brown hair and dark brown eyes he had two katana blades on his back. The Minotaur was now focused on this boy she watched as the Minotaur charged the boy, the boy rolled out of the way. All of a sudden an arrow flew at the boy he dodged it and Artemis remember the dracena archers.

"Hunters attack the archers" the hunters started firing on the archers while I raced to help Bianca.

"Bianca are you all right"

"Yes Milady I'm fine just a little bruised but who is the boy that helped me have you seen him here before?". Now that she thought about it Artemis had never seen this boy before he seemed powerful and he knew that what he is fighting are monsters but who is his godly parent? The boy rushed towards the Minotaur the monster in turn tried to swing his battle ax to hit him but the quickly rolled to the side then as he was going for the kill blow an archers arrow hit him in the soldier.

"AAAAHHHHH" was the boys response his left arm started spasming and she realized the arrow had nerve poison on it. The boy only had one sword now as his left arm didn't function by now the campers were coming up the hill and her hunters had just taken down the dracena everyone gathered to watch her hunters bows trained on the boy and the Minotaur. The monster swung its battle ax in a downward arc at the boy who raised his sword to block it. The ax hit the sword but the sword didn't give way but the boy dropped to his knee unable to handle the force of the blow. The boy got up, backed away and taunted the monster

"hey beef burrito" the boy called then ready his sword "come get some".

The Minotaur charged the boy charged the Minotaur brought it ax up the boy brought his sword up then just as the Minotaur swung to hit him the boy baseball slide between his legs and jumped up onto the it back he brought his sword up and stabbed the Minotaur through his back out of his chest. The Minotaur roared in pain and turned to gold dust. Everyone was stunned watching as the boy made way over to the hunters who in turn pointed all their bows at him.

"Whoa none of that just wanted to make sure the girl I pushed is alright" he said. Artemis was indeed surprised a boy asked about her hunters well being did he not know who we were?

"She fine BOY. " Phobe snapped. Now that he was closer Artemis could see him better his face was chiseled his body was defined then she saw the scars on his arms not a lot maybe 2 or 3 on each arm she also saw a sort of utility belt on his waist with 2 Jet Black Desert Eagle Pistols in holsters and clips all along the back of his belt.

"You do realize those weapons have no effect on monsters boy." she said gesturing to his handguns.

" I know my desert eagles are more for show but my swords well thats a different story." The boy said

"what are your swords made of?" Artemis asked him

"Celestial bronze" he said simply. Artemis froze "where did you get it from" she asked forcefully

"My Girlfriend gave them to me before she died" he said sadly "She was a daughter of demeter or at least thats what she told me"

"Are you ok kid" the boy asked Bianca " did i hurt you cause if i did im sorry im not the guy that likes to hurt people i was just tryin to save you thats all"

"My names Bianca and no you didn't hurt me I'm fine

" Ok good and who are you girls? what are you doing here? " The boy asked.

"I am Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and Moon we're on are way to camp Half-blood " Artemis said

" Is it ok if I come with you? you don't have to feed me or anythying ill just walk with you" the boy asked

what's your name boy and who's your godly parent" Artemis asked

" My names Timothy Fox Greyson but you can call me Fox, and im mortal clear sighted i know all about the demigods and gods my girlfriend taught me" he said and Artemis noticed again at the mention of his girlfriend he got sad.

"First boy we are already here and second Mortals can't enter can't enter enter Camp Half-blood."

"Oh so i can't go in" He asked

"No boy you can't get in" Artemis said. then a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes came over the hill to see the boy.

Who's the new kid?

"My names Fox you?"

"Percy Jackson."

"cool name."

"thanks."

"so Fox who's your godly parent." Percy asked

"I don't have one I'm mortal." Fox Said "Who's your's Percy" Fox asked

"Poseidon." Percy said

"So you really are a mortal Fox?" Percy asked

"As far as i know yeah 100% but i guess the gods are gonna check" Fox said

"Boy I think i should take you to olympus you are different than most clear sighted i think my father would be interested to know about you" Artemis said

"Bye Percy see you when i get back man?"Fox asked

"ok dude bye." Percy said. Fox walked over to artemis who looked disgusted to touch him. She put her hand on his shoulder and teleported them into the throne room. Just before they disappeared percy saw red lines from Fox's shoulder down to his hand and on his neck a little.

Throne Room On Olympus (Fox POV

"Olympians I request a council meeting" Artemis said.

Fox began to feel lighted head and a great deal of pain rushing through his body .

" THE POISON ARROW I NEVER GOT ANTIDOTE. Fox thought just as the Olympians flashed in.

"Daughter why have you called this council meeting?" Zeus asked

"Artemis the Poison arrow i never" Fox started but then collapsed onto the the floor

"Apollo heal him we will talk when he wakes" Zeus said

**Cliffhanger so is the boy really just a clear sighted mortal or is he something more? who killed his parents and girlfriend? how did it happen? what does zeus want to talk to Fox about? stay tuned review and pm any ideas for my story are greatly appreciated remember this is my first story and pm me for any mistakes I've made**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: alright I'll admit i was a little upset when no one except 1 person reviewed the story please review as they help me improve my writing skills, which, in turn, improves the story which then makes it far more interesting**

Fox POV 

When Fox woke up he found himself in a golden room laying on a comfy bed. He saw different medical tools around the room before he realized he must be in hospital room but he didn't recognise the room he realized he wasn't wearing anything but his grey shorts and was glad no one removed his shorts as it would be kinda awkward he lay there for a little bit thinking "_hmmm gold color and a medical hospital type look" _ he thought trying to figure out which gods house he was in

_"Apollo that's whose place this is after all he is the god of the sun and medicine" he thought. _Fox decided it was time to get up

"_I wonder how long I was out for" he thought as he tried to get up. _Immediately he felt a great deal of pain shoot through his left arm.

"AHHHHHH GOD DAMN THAT HURTS" he screamed. it had felt like a hundred knives jammed themselves into every part of his arm. Immediately a young nymph ran in.

"Are you alright sir" she asked

"I'm fine thank you but can you help me get up" Fox said. He took this moment to look at her she had caramel colored skin with hazel colored eyes, she seemed nervous, she had on a green tank top with a pair of blue jeans and black converse she had beautiful flowing black hair.

"Of course" she said, she then put one of Foxes arms around herself and began helping him sit up.

"Thank you what's your name?" Fox asked, she began helping him stand

"My names Julia what's yours" she asked happily, Fox stumbles slightly at that moment but she catches him.

"You ok do you wanna lay back down?" She asked concerned as much as Fox wanted to just lay down he knew he should get up

"No I think it's time for me to stand my names Fox by the way and how long have I been out?" Fox asked

"You've been out 4 days" she said, Fox couldn't believe what he had just heard

"Four days?" He asked he couldn't believe it.

"Yes the nerve poison that was on the arrow was extremely deadly in fact you should have died but your will to live and Lord Apollos healing kept you alive" she said

"Wow can you take me to the throne room please? I believe the gods want to talk to me" Fox asked

"Of course but first you should put your shirt on" she said with an amused smile, she hand Fox his shirt and began helping him put it on while walking him to the front door

"Would you like me to let you go so you do not look weak in front of the council?" Julia asked

"no its fine Julia i'm not afraid to ask for help, and by asking for help it shows you're strong enough to put your pride aside." Fox said. they then began walking to the front door while walking through the place Fox noticed how it looked like a mansion any average kid would choose what with all the arcade games and giant movie theater along with the luxury pool and hot tub. once they reached the front door Julie proceeded to open it and once she did they were immediately in the throne room. now that Fox wasn't gonna die he took a moment to take in his surroundings. Each gods throne looked similar to what their domain was. For example Zeus's throne had dozens of little lightning bolts on it.

"Good your awake" Zeus said looking down at Fox

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about lord Zeus" Fox asked politely then Ares interrupted

"Ha I see you're to weak to walk on your own 2 feet mortal relying on a nymph and a women at that to carry you into the throne room" Ares said laughing. Fox was getting angry then Apollo spoke.

"He has nerve damage what do you expect" Apollo said looking at Fox.

"thank you for your help Julia you may leave" Apollo said Julia then bowed and went to leave but Fox grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Julia stays with me I can't really walk without her" Fox said with a smile aimed at Julia, who blushed.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about Lord Zeus" Fox again said respectfully only for Ares to interrupt yet AGAIN.

"I heard you defeated the minotaur mortal i would like to challenge you to a fight" Ares said

"You can fight him after we talk to him" Zeus said

"So Daughter what has this mortal done to be brought before us" Zeus asked Artemis, Artemis turned to look at Fox.

"he defeated the Minotaur single handedly and did it with nerve poison coursing through his veins" Artemis said. At this a lot of the gods looked impressed.

"What did he use to kill it he doesn't have celestial bronze, does he" Athena Asked curiously. At this Hephaestus looked at the boy suddenly interested to know what he used to kill the monster and where he got it.

"Indeed he does have celestial bronze weapons sister" Artemis answered then Hephaestus asked a question.

"Where did you get the celestial bronze from child" he asked Fox

"My Girlfriend Teresa was a demigod she brought me a chunk as a gift because i like to make swords she told me the metal was special because it was a gift from her and her friends but she didn't tell me all about the metal and the demigods and stuff till later" Fox said it was painful to talk about teresa it felt like someone was ripping his heart apart with flaming fingernails. Aphrodite could sense the turmoil the boy was in since his current emotion was connected to love. She felt bad that this child had to go through that feeling of pain his love for the girl was obviously strong.

"what happen to her" Athena said "Whos her godly parent"

"Her godly parent was Demeter and as for what happened to her id rather not talk about it" Fox stated emotionlessly

"AH HA so you broke her heart didn't you" Artemis shouted she obviously couldn't see the pain displayed on his face.

"NO I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER" Fox shouted angrily it was obvious the subject of his girlfriend was a painful one everyone could see that except Artemis.

"You did thats why your all defensive because you HURT HER DIDN'T YOU" Artemis shouted

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT I LOVED HER?" Fox shouted at the top of his lungs he was losing control he didn't want to get in a scuffle with Artemis but she was leading him down that road.

" Sister, he speaks the truth." Apollo said, looking at Fox with pity.

"It's true, Artemis." Aphrodite said "I can sense the love in his heart it is one of the strongest i've ever seen"

"Back to the current subject" Zeus said "Where did you get the swords from if all you were given was raw Celestial Bronze"

"I forged them myself, Lord Zeus" Fox said.

"May I see your swords, child?" Hephaestus asked Fox.

"Of course, Lord Hephaestus. Here, catch." Fox said, and tossed his sword sheaths to Hephaestus, who proceeded to remove the swords from their sheaths inspecting each one.

"Incredible" he said "This is some amazing craftsmanship, amazingly well built, sturdy, and quite comfortable to grip what kind of design is this?" Hephaestus asked

"It's a Japanese design, and they're Katana blades" Fox said

"What are their names" Hephaestus asked

"ángelos kai daímonas, Angel and Demon" Fox said

"We speak Greek Fox" Apollo said laughing

"Well i just wasn't thinking about it" Fox Said slightly embarrassed.

"you are truly skilled in the art of the forge" Hephaestus said

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus" Fox said

"So child why is it you wanted to go to camp halfblood and why were you wandering in the woods by yourself." Athena asked. Again Fox felt his heart being torn apart by the thoughts of his past.

"Because I've lost everything i have to live for" Fox Said sadly

"how so" Hestia asked surprising everyone that she was speaking.

"My family and the women i loved were all murder 3 days before you found me" Fox said angrily it hurt him to think with all this power, all the things he was capable of he wasn't strong enough to defeat 1 man and save the people he loved. Everyone was now looking at Fox their hearts weighed down with pity all except Ares.

"Weakling" Ares spat " you couldn't beat a single man to save your family 1 person and you couldn't beat him your pathetic. This pushed Fox over the edge he ran towards Ares who was still laughing in his throne, he lept onto Ares throne and then grabbed the god. Anger, Pain, and Rage coursed through Foxes veins empowering him. once standing on Ares chest near his faced he roared a sound that struck fear into the god of war Fox then began to savagely beat and punch Ares in his face. Ares was unable to defend himself against his attacker who continued to rattle his face with punches and while Ares wouldn't admit it the punches hurt they felt like cinder blocks slamming into his face at 20 mph. Then fox Pulled back his fist and with a last shout of defiance rammed it into Ares face knocking Ares out and surprising every god in the throne room. Fox then proceeded to calm down and hopped off Ares throne.

"Sorry Lord Zeus i got angry and lost control" Fox said apologizing

"Its alright child but what were your parents names" Zeus asked

"Jacob Greyson and Hana Greyson Lord Zeus." Fox said saddened greatly by the memories of his parents.

"and that is why you wish to enter camp half-blood to find friends and family" zeus asked Fox nodded saying

"Yes lord Zeus that is exactly why" Fox said

"well then i see no reason to deny you entry but at least one of the gods will need to adopt you" Zeus said

"Well ok if thats the only way" Fox said excited to get a chance to enter camp half-blood.

" Alrighty then who whoever would like to adopt Fox please raise your hand" Zeus said and immediately Hermes and Apollo raised their hands soon followed by Aphrodite and Hephaestus.

"alright then each person explain why they want to adopt Fox" Said Zeus "Hermes you first"

"well dad the answers pretty simple its because HE'S FREAKIN AWESOME." Hermes said

"Apollo How about you why do you wish to adopt this child" Zeus asked

"same reason Hermes wanted to HE'S FREAKIN AWESOME HE TOTALLY KICKED ARES BUTT" Apollo shouted

"Aphrodite now you" Zeus said

"Its Quite simple actually, the reason i chose to adopt him was because of how strongly he feels the emotion love and how it complies and drives his soul" Aphrodite said

"Hephaestus what about you" Zeus said

"The craftsmanship on his weapons is phenomenal and i feel as if with my help he become one of the best craftsmen in the world." Hephaestus said  
"Hmmmmm i think Hephaestus ….." Hephaestus smirked thinking he was going to get to adopt this boy. "and Aphrodite should get to adopt this child" Zeus finished

"WHAT" Hephaestus and Aphrodite shouted in unison.

"I said both of you get to adopt this child" Zeus stated firmly

"But why me and my wife we hate each other" Hephaestus said Aphrodite saddened slightly at the thought that her husband hated her

"Exactly this will be a way to bond you 2 together" Zeus said

"I guess its ok then" Aphrodite said

"alright then please go ahead and adopt Fox as your son" Zeus said

"We Aphrodite and Hephaestus hereby adopt Timothy Fox Greyson to be our son" Aphrodite and Hephaestus said in unison. Immediately a Bright blast of energy came from Hephaestus it hit Fox in the chest. After the light dissipated Fox stood before them his 5 Foot 5 inch height was now 5 Foot 8 Inches and his muscles were bigger more toned his skin was slightly leathery as if he was sitting by a fire for a long time. Hephaestus then tossed him his sword sheaths.

"I think the different change in building material will suit your liking son." Hephaestus said happily. Fox proceeded to pull the sword out of its sheath to see it was no longer celestial bronze but a different metal than his blacksmith brain kicked in and he recognised it as adamantium the strongest metal on earth.

"oh almost forgot here are your Desert Eagles" Hephaestus said

"how did you get them without me noticing" fox asked

"im a god son i can do anything" Hephaestus said "the guns now fire unlimited lunar silver bullets so you won't run out but you still need to switch clips when one is empty because the bullets only regenerate in the clips when they're on your belt.  
"Thank you dad that was so nice of you'

"Ooh! Ooh! My turn" Aphrodite said literally jumping up and down in her throne. She proceeded to hit Fox with a blast of pure pink energy. the energy traveled into his chest a bright light appeared around Fox and when it dissipated, all the goddesses couldn't take their eyes off of him. He was now 6 Foot 3 Inches in height his muscles toned even more. He was no longer wearing his red shirt with grey cargo shorts, but a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He also had on a pair of leather biker pants and biker boots, his eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses, and his hair slicked back like a greaser. All in all, he was irresistible.

"Whoa, I kinda regret adopting you now." Aphrodite said dreamily.

"Alright, now you can enter camp half-blood." Zeus said "Chiron should show you around and help you get the hang of things."

"Thank you, Lord Zeus" Fox said.

"your welcome, Artemis can you please take Fox to camp half-blood with you? Thanks." Zeus said.

"Alright, fine" Artemis Said she walked over to Fox and put a hand on his shoulder and teleported into the dining hall at camp half-blood.

"Campers" Artemis said loudly, so everyone would look at her.

"This is a new camper, Fox Greyson." Artemis said.

**Authors note: I know this chapter is pathetic its more of a filler chapter but hopefully my next chapter is more interesting but again please review it helps me improve my story so more people like reading it I thank my beta Bigbro359 for his help on this chapter if you haven't already go check out his story The Chaos Paradox. Thanks for reading see you next weekend**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: first things first I'm sorry I didn't update earlier I've been having a busy week but anyways I'd like thank my reviewers which currently are Plutos Daughter 11 and angelo their reviews will help me improve my quality of writing as will your reviews I can't stress this enough please review in order to make the story better but anyways I'd also like to thank my new followers and viewers along with my beta BigBro 359 who helps me brainstorm ideas. Give his story The Chaos Paradox a look definitely a new and original twist on chaos stories but enough authors note because they're boring onto the story **

Chapter 3

"Campers" Artemis said loudly, so everyone would look at her.

"This is a new camper, Fox Greyson." Artemis said. Immediately all the campers turned and looked at him. Almost all the girls were drooling over him, all except the hunters but it didn't matter to Fox as he still loved Teresa. He saw Percy looking at him, Percy smiled and waved him over. Fox walked over to Percy's table and sat down.

"Hey Fox" Percy said

"how's it going" Fox smiled he hadn't even been here for 10 minutes and already he had made a friend he was about to say something when a girl walked up to the 2 of them.

"Hey Perce who's your friend." She said looking Fox up and down with electric blue eyes.

"Thalia this is Fox, Fox this is Thalia." Percy said introducing them

"Sup" Thalia said to Fox. Fox took this moment to look her up and down, she had spiky black hair, eyeliner around her electric blue eyes which would have been intimidating if it weren't for the fact that Fox towered over her, she was wearing all black clothes, a black leather jacket with band buttons all over it, a green day rocks shirt on, and a pair of black skinny jeans with black combat boots all in all a chick you don't want to mess with.

"Nothing much you." Fox said holding his hand out for a fist bump.

"Not much either." Thalia said

"Like your clothes." Thalia said grinning while looking him up and down

"Thanks like yours to great band to." Fox said gesturing to Thalia's shirt. Thalia brightened up instantly.

"You know Green Day?" She asked excitedly

"Hell yeah great band my favorite songs are summer of 69, boulevard of broken dreams, know your enemy, and 21 guns." Fox said Thalia smiled widely.

"Finally someone with a taste in music." Thalia said bumping Fox with her shoulder

"What other bands are you into Fox?" She asked excited

"Well there's Skillet, Papa Roach, Rise Against, Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, and Disturbed. Probably more that I can't think of." Fox said. Thalia was ecstatic once Fox finished speaking.

"Oh my gods finally someone I can share songs with I think we're gonna get along just fine Fox." Thalia said with a smile

"The Killers that another good band you ever heard of them Thalia?" Fox asked

"You kidding that bands great." Thalia said

"Ok ok Thalia Fox just got here let him settle in" Percy said trying to calm Thalia down

"So Fox who's your godly parent." Thalia asked. Before Fox could answer a flaming hammer appeared over his head.

"The symbol of Hephaestus." Thalia said

"But I thought you were..." Before Percy could finish a dove appeared above Foxes head.

"A son of Hephaestus and Aphrodite I thought you were mortal Fox you lied." Percy said with distaste.

"No I didn't lie I'm an adopted son of Hephaestus and Aphrodite." Fox said

"Adopted? The gods can adopt people? I didn't know that." Thalia said

"Hello child what's your name?" Chiron asked

"Fox." Fox said simply

"Well Fox it is an honor to have you here all please welcome Fox Greyson adopted son of Aphrodite and Hephaestus" Chiron shouted, everyone clapped some came up and said hi to Fox. One of the Aphrodite girls- his sister- walked up to him they talked and had a conversation she wasn't shallow like some of the other girls she seemed nice and Fox was happy to have another friend. Her name was Silena Beauregard and she was his newest friend and his favorite sister

"Fox you wanna spar later?" Percy asked

"Yeah wanna spar? I'm joining the match to Perce." Thalia said

"Ok Thals you can spare to. Fox are you in?" Percy asked, Fox thought about it. "_Why not spar I mean it sounds fun and I get to see what Percy can do maybe he can give me tips." _Fox thought

"Yeah sure why not" Fox said, a conch horn sounded in the distance.

"Well come on then you 2 breakfasts over now." Percy said, with that the three of them began walking to the arena.

"So Thalia who's your Godly parent?" Fox asked

"Oh my Godly parents Zeus" Thalia said bitterly

"Hmm sounds cool what kinda powers do you have?" Fox asked

"Well I can can control lightning you know send bolts down from the sky or from my hands." Thalia said

"Cool so what about you Percy what kinda powers you got?" Fox asked

"I can control water, breathe underwater, talk to fish, and when water touches me I heal a lot quicker." Percy said

"Sounds awesome." Fox said

"Fox what kind of powers do you have?" Thalia asked

"Well I don't know exactly but I can tell you that I cannot charm speak, but I am really good at building things like Hephaestus." Fox stated happy that he was still pretty close to normal but kinda upset that he didn't have more cool powers.

"We're here get your weapons and stuff." Percy said as they walked in they went to different parts of the arena. Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, Thalia slapped her bracelet and aegis spun to life then she clicked her mace canister and it elongated into her spear. Foxes weapons however didn't have concealed forms, he put the sword sheaths on his back and clipped his utility belt on, then he checked his Pistols clips and checked how many spares he had. 9 bullets each clip 5 clips per gun and the clips regenerate bullets while on the belt, he would be fine.

Fox then took his shirt off causing Thalia to stare at him for a few seconds before refocusing. Each of them were prepared now, Chiron walked over and the campers took their seats around the arena floor.

"Alright here are the rules" Chiron said " all lethal strikes are prohibited but any non lethal strikes are allowed this includes but is not limited to weapons, powers, and hand to hand combat. do you understand?"

"Yes" the three said in unison

"Good to your corners." Chiron said. Fox walked to his corner on the bottom left, Thalia to the bottom right, and Percy the top right.

"Let the match BEGIN!" Chiron said. Percy and Thalia attacked Fox first to test his skills, Thalia's spear coming at Fox on right, Percy's sword on the left. Fox parried Percy's blow and knocked Thalia's aside, Thalia stumbled back while Percy applied more force to his blade trying to get fox to stumble or his blade to shift positions but it didn't.

Fox pushed Percy back across the arena Thalia on her feet again summoned lightening and fired it at Fox. Fox held up his blade pointing it straight at the bolt of energy, the lightening hit his sword and traveled down the sword into his body Fox howled in pain he turned his body so his sword was now at his side and his other sword was pointed at Percy the lightening bolt traveled out of Foxes sword and hit Percy in his chest, Percy began convulsing wildly.

Thalia looked surprised and looked at Fox with awe, Fox rushed towards Thalia. He brought one of his swords in a downward motion into Thalia's spear and put the other right on to her neck resting on her jugular vein, one false move from either and Foxes sword could cut the vein and Thalia would bleed out.

"I yield" Thalia said grumpily upset to have lost to the new kid. Percy was once again on his feet he summoned a tidal wave which hit Fox and held him against the wall. Fox began to panic he couldn't breath his lungs burned and he couldn't yield as he couldn't speak, however Percy was unrelenting he didn't realize he was hurting Fox.

After another couple seconds Fox got angry he went into a almost animalistic battle rage and panic. His whole body lit on fire under the water and evaporated it, but Fox didn't stop, the flames receded down his body until only his hands were on fire he then went and picked up his swords lighting the blades on fire and then and only then did everyone realize that blades were lit with Greek fire.

One of the most powerful magic items there was. Fox looked at the fear on everyone face and started to calm down so he wouldn't hurt anyone but the flames remained on his blades and his eyes were lit with blue flames making his stare very intimidating.

Fox rushed towards Percy who prepared to block the blow. Fox slammed one sword into Percy's while the other went close to Percy's side but he blocked it and rolled back out of the way of the other sword.

Fox began to try and analyze Percy's fighting style and weapon, the blessing from Hephaestus allowed Fox to see any defects in the metal of weapons and armor but according to his senses Percy's sword had almost no defect except if Fox hit just the right spot on the spot where the blade meets the handle he might break the sword in two but that was only a guess and fox wasn't about to break his friends favorite weapon.

Percy rushed toward Fox bringing his sword in a downward arc, Fox put both of his swords up into an x and caught Percy's blade between them. Fox could tell Percy was weak the tidal wave must have taken a good bit of energy to do but Fox would be lying if he said he wasn't tired to summoning greek fire wasn't easy. Fox decided to try and end the battle as quickly as possible he disengaged one of his swords and placed it on the back of Percy's neck.

"Yield" Fox said

"ok ok i yield" Percy said upset he lost to the new kid but Percy had to admit Fox was skilled and powerful a difficult combo to beat. Fox took his blades away from Percy. he placed his swords back into his sheaths and through his arm around Percy

"wooo thats the most fun ive had in years Perce" Fox said

"Really and where'd you learn to fight like that?" Percy asked

"Oh my girlfriend Teresa was a daughter of Demeter she taught me before she died" Fox said a sad smile on his face as he remembered her.

"Percy!" a girl called from across the arena. She came rushing over to them, she was shorter than Fox maybe 5 foot 7 inches, she was looked to be of african american descent, she had a very shapely figure, deep brown eyes and black hair pulled up in a ponytail, she was wearing khaki cargo pants with buckles on the back pockets and an orange t-shirt with the words **CAMP HALF-BLOOD **the front in big letters, and a pair of white adidas shell heads and a jean jacket.

"Hey Toni." Percy said

"Hey Perce who's your friend here" Toni asked

"I'm Fox, Fox Greyson" Fox said

"Cool I'm Toni Smalls" Toni said

"So Fox who's your godly parent?" Toni asked

"Oh actually I'm mortal but adopted by Hephaestus and Aphrodite." Fox said he would never admit it to himself but he thought Toni was pretty but he didn't want to think like that he couldn't think like that.

"Oh that's actually pretty cool I didn't know gods could adopt mortals" Toni said clearly interested

"Yeah neither did I so who's your godly parent Toni?" Fox asked, he almost didn't want to stop talking to her.

"I'm a daughter of Hermes" Toni said and as Fox looked at her she did resemble Hermes.

"That's cool he seems pretty nice he Tried to adopt me but Zeus said no" Fox said chuckling.

"Hahaha why what did you do that he wanted to adopt you?" Toni asked and with that question Fox told Percy, Toni, and Thalia about what happened on Olympus from when he woke up in Apollos place and being brought to camp. It started to get late then a conch horn sounded in the distant.

"Well its time to go to bed." Percy said

"I had fun." Toni said "We should do this again."

"Definitely" Fox and Percy said in unison

"Hahahahahah" Toni laughed at the two.

"Well night you guys" Fox said

-Line break-

_**Foxes Dream **_

_Fox was tied up his hands and feet bound together a gag in his mouth his hands tied to the ceiling so he was raised off the floor his feet dangling in the air. Across from him were 4 people 3 of which were bound and gagged at the fourths feet. The fourth figure was tall and large extremely muscled beyond comparison he wore leather armor and had 3 javelins strapped to his back. He towered over the three figures which were 1 one man and 2 women, the man and one of the women were most likely in their late 20s to early 30s the man had brown hair and brown eyes like Fox and the woman was hispanic with brown hair and blue eyes. The man was about 5 foot 9 inches but the woman was only 5 foot 6 inches. while the other girl was a lot younger than the other 2 people, she was about 15 or 16 years old, she had orange hair, beautiful almond shaped eyes which were a green color. They were the 3 most important in Foxes life, his parents and the girl he loved, Teresa Lotus. The large man held a huge spear in his hand and pointed it at Foxes parents._

_Fox could feel his heart thumping in his chest his fear rising, his anger growing. Thump-thump, the man reads his spear, thump-thump, he prepares to thrust it through his parents chest, thump-thump, fox watches helpless to save his family, thump-thump, the man thrusts the spear through their chests one at a time extremely slow so that fox can hear their screams and cries of pain. Tears fall from foxes face, thump-thump, he struggled against his chains trying with everything he had to break them, Thump-thump, but he couldn't he wasn't strong enough. Thump-thump, the man raised his spear again ready to kill Teresa. _

_"Please" Fox begged _

_"Please leave her alone she's never done anything to you" he pleaded _

_"It's ok Fox don't cry." Teresa said tears in her eyes._

_"Any last words" the man said to Teresa._

_"Yes, Fox please move on from me don't live in the past please move on but never forget about me, never forget that I love you." Teresa whispered to Fox. _

_"Please please just let her be just leave her alone and take me instead." Fox pleaded. The man didn't answer instead he ready his spear above the girls back. She looked at Fox with a sad smile _

_"Always remember that I Love You Fox." She said. Then the man thrust his spear through her she screamed in pain. Fox struggled, tugged, pulled, and wrestled to escape the chains but he couldn't he wasn't strong enough to break them. " not strong enough" he thought " I'm not strong enough" _

_"TERESA NO" Fox screamed_

No" Fox whispered as he awoke from his dream. He shot up quickly and looked around. He was in the Aphrodite cabin all of his siblings were still asleep which was good.

"I need to go clear my head" Fox thought. He got up and put on a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt, he then clipped on his sword sheaths and clipped his utility belt on around his waist. "Weapons check, water check, supplies check cool I'm all good to go." Fox thought he stepped out of the cabin and pulled out his iPod he put his earphones in and looked through his music list till he found Lucy by skillet. He clicked the song and listened to it play in his ears it made him sad, it reminded him of Teresa.

_**Lucy by Skillet lyrics **_

_**Hey Lucy, I remember your name**_

_**I left a dozen roses on your grave today**_

_**I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away**_

_**I just came to talk for a while**_

_**I got some things I need to say**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Now that it's over**_

_**I just wanna hold her**_

_**I'd give up all the world to see**_

_**That little piece of heaven looking back at me**_

_**Now that it's over**_

_**I just wanna hold her**_

_**I've gotta live with the choices i made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

_**Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday**_

_**They said it'd bring some closure to say your name**_

_**I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance**_

_**But all I got are these roses to give**_

_**And they can't help me make amends**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Here we are, now you're in my arms**_

_**I never wanted anything so bad**_

_**Here we are, for a brand new start**_

_**Living the life that we could've had**_

_**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand**_

_**Me and Lucy never wanna end**_

_**Just another moment in your eyes**_

_**I'll see you in another life**_

_**In heaven where we never say goodbye**_

_**Here we are, now you're in my arms**_

_**Here we are for a brand new start**_

_**Got to live with the choices I've made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

_**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand**_

_**Me and Lucy never wanna end**_

_**Got to live with the choices I've made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

_**Hey Lucy, I remember your name. **_

Fox felt sad at the end of the song it truly described how he felt about Teresa. Any way he had now arrived at the arena to train. He walked inside and looked around he saw a lot of workout equipment, training dummy's, and weapon racks. Fox decided he would work out and then train so he started to do pull ups. 1...2..3..4 after 10 pull-ups he started to think about what Teresa had said "_please move on... But never forget that I love you." _Fox moved to the punching bag._"_

_Everytime I get something good in life it's taken from me" Fox thought. "What did I do to deserve this I never hurt anyone always took care of Teresa." _But the words she said to him still rang in his head. _"Please move on...but never forget that I love you." _The words ringing in his mind over and over again. _"Should I move on?" _He thought. "_Who would I date anyway? I can't just get over it and move on its... It's just not that simple." _As Fox thought this over in his mind a man appeared in the arena behind him. Fox sensed something different, he turned around quickly drawing his swords out of their sheaths and standing with the swords at his sides. The man was tall at least 6' 7" and wore a clock that looked like it was made of shadows he had no face and no details to his body he seemed more of an outline of a person filled in with shadows.

"Who are you?" Fox demanded

"I am Erebus Primordial of Darkness" Erebus said

"Excuse me for being rude but what are you doing here." Fox stated his voice level and neutral. Erebus chuckled at Fox.

"I am here to offer you a chance to get what you desire most." Erebus said, Fox was now paying attention closely

"And what is it that I desire the most?" Fox asked, Erebus smirked which looked strange on his featureless face

"Revenge against the man that killed your family." Erebus said, Fox smiled.

"I'm listening." Fox said

"I would like to give you my blessing Fox Greyson but there is a catch." Erebus said

"What's the catch?" Fox asked

"In moments of intense anger, pain, or rage you will lose control of yourself and your rage will drive you" Erebus said "choose wisely."

Fox started thinking, _"Was the catch really all that bad I mean if I learn to control my rage I should be fine but..." _

"With your blessing what will I be able to do what kind of abilities would I receive?" Fox asked

"Good question you would receive powers over shadows, you will be able to bend them at will and the shadows will empower you at night or in absolute darkness you will be able to match a minor god." Erebus said, Fox was never one for power but right now all he wanted was revenge and Erebus was offering the tools to get it.

"I accept Lord Erebus" Fox said bowing

"Excellent this may be painful." Erebus said, with that Erebus shot a ball of black energy into Foxes chest

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHH." Fox screamed, it felt like getting dipped in boiling water then getting thrown into red hot coals.

"Don't worry its almost over." Erebus said, but that didn't lessen the pain Fox felt. Once it was finished Fox stood up from his kneeling position he felt powerful, really powerful. he looked the same as before except that he had black specks in his eyes to show he had the blessing.

"It is done you should train with these abilities for the capture the flag game tomorrow." Erebus said, with that Erebus disappeared leaving fox alone in the arena. _"I should get some sleep"_ Fox thought as he began walking back to the Aphrodite cabin. As he walked he admired the cabins again seeing the beauty of some of them. Zeus's cabin had holographic lightening bolts on the doors. Poseidon's cabin looked like it was made out of ocean bedrock with seashells and different mollusk shells attached to it. Heras cabin had peacock designs on it really elegant designs. Artemis's cabin was a log cabin but it was silver the whole thing was silver. Apollo's cabin was golden and had musical note designs on it. Fox would've stood there staring at the cabins longer but he was needed to get back to his cabin. He continued walking and thinking, Teresa's words repeating over and over again in his head_ "Move on…. but never forget that i love you.". _The words pained him he couldn't just move on it wasn't that simple he loved her. But she wanted him to move on she wanted him to happy. he could end himself just some poison or slitting his wrists on some weapons in the armory or his swords and be with her but she wouldnt want that she wouldnt love him if he did that to himself. He made it back into the Aphrodite cabin and quickly and quietly slipped inside, once inside he went quickly to the shower and washed off then got dressed in his pajamas and laid down on his bed. He reached under his bunk and grabbed his backpack . he pulled it up onto the bunk with him, he unzipped it and pulled out a couple of glass bottles which said vodka on the sides. Fox had never drank without reason and he knew underage drinking wasn't right but gods damn it he was open one of bottles and started to gulp it down feeling the burn of liquor down his throat. he liked the burn it took his mind off his other pain. He then set the bottle down on his side table and pulled out his iPod he put his headphones in and scrolled through his music list till he found happiness by three days grace. he clicked it and turned his headphones up a little louder.

**Happiness by Three Days Grace **

**I reach out when I have a confession**

**I reach out in desperation**

**I reach out when no one is listening**

**So I go looking for the next best thing**

**Happiness straight from the bottle**

**When real life's too hard to swallow**

**Happiness straight from the bottle**

**When real life's too hard to swallow**

**I feel them judging on me for their own pleasure**

**If they really knew they'd know better**

**That I'm the one who caves under pressure**

**When desperate times call for desperate measures**

**Happiness straight from the bottle**

**When real life's too hard to swallow**

**Happiness straight from the bottle**

**When real life's too hard to swallow**

**I know there's got to be some peace in me**

**But I can't find it**

**I get so sick of looking**

**Happiness straight from the bottle**

**When real life's too hard to swallow**

**Happiness straight from the bottle**

**When real life's too hard to swallow**

**Too hard to swallow **

Fox laid there drinking the bottles of vodka and listening to his music till he felt tired he set the 2 now empty bottles down and went to sleep knowing he was gonna hear it in the morning.

**Authors note: again i am so sorry for taking a while to update but anyways i couple interesting turn of events Fox is a fire user and is blessed by Erebus. another thanks to my reviewers and my beta Bigbro359 checkout his story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: sorry for not updating on time but i'm becoming very busy and i don't wanna put this on hiatus but if things get really busy i may have to or chapters will be posted later. well I'm not gonna lie I really thought my story would've taken off by now but hey I don't really care got viewers, followers, favorites which is more than I thought I would get so yeah anyways thank u 2 all those who reviewed especially Mrs-diAngelo 25 who in my opinion is a really great writer so check out her stuff also you have a great taste in bands. also like to thank my beta Bigbro359 check out his story The Chaos Paradox ALSO IMPORTANT NOTICE THE ENDING TO CHAPTER 3 HAS CHANGED SO PLEASE GO READ IT AGAIN BEFORE THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 4

Fox woke up early the next morning around 5:00 so it was still dark out with a massive headache and an upset stomach but he wanted to train his new powers. He put on the pair of sweatpants he had yesterday but a different shirt and clipped his weapons on and walked to the arena. It was a very peaceful walk and Fox took this time to admire the scenery. The cabins were very elegant looking well at least some of them but Foxes favorite was the Artemis cabin as it glowed silver in the moonlight it was a simple design but yet it was still more elegant than most of the cabins Percy's cabin was also pretty cool with all the different sea shells. Fox arrived at the arena a few minutes later once inside Fox set up the training dummies and hung his weapons up on some hooks. He walked back to the center of the arena and started to concentrate but it didn't work. _"What am I doing wrong."_ Fox thought. He Tried to focus again but this time on fire and his hands lit up into red flames.

_"Awesome but I wonder if I can control the color and temperature of the flames."_ Fox thought. He looked at his hands and focused on the temperature he could sense how hot the flames were they were 300 degrees Fahrenheit at the moment. Fox wanted it hotter he focused on heating it up to 400 degrees and slowly it did but it wasn't easy and Fox started to sweat but he didn't stop 500 degrees, 600 degrees, 700, 800 it just kept going and Fox didn't know that the temperatures were becoming dangerously high. When the temperature hit a 1000 degrees Fox couldn't keep it up so he threw it at a training dummy which exploded from the massive heat.

He decided to try shadows now he focused on the shadows around him and felt himself become empowered and his tired state dissipating. He then opened his eyes and created chains from the shadows which wrapped around a training dummy. As Fox slowly closed his fist the chains tightened like a boa constrictor until the wood inside the dummy made an audible snapping noise. Then he opened his fist so only his fingers are bent slightly, the chains loosen and hold only the dummies arms and legs fully extended from its body. Fox then flicks his hand open quickly ripping the dummys arms and legs off.

Fox came to the conclusion that controlling shadows was easier than fire and decided to practice using his fire abilities.

He proceeded to light his hands on fire and throw the flames at training dummies then extinguishing the flames quickly, he melted the automatons that came running at him. One came charging at Fox who flipped over it and hit it with flames while he was in midair. Fox then started doing complex tricks he created shadow chains from his hands and lit them on fire slashing at any automatons near him. As he fought he began to become angry and the flames turned to Greek fire which dispatched automatons quicker. But as Fox continued his thoughts drifted to the man who killed his family he began to reach a new level of rage. As his rage increased something strange happened the shadows mixed with the fire on the chains creating a red and black flame. Fox didn't notice for a few minutes his eyes also light with the fire, when he finally noticed he knew exactly what kind of fire it was it just popped in his head._ "No way it.. It can't be... It is though it's its hellfire." _Fox thought in disbelief. But it was true Foxes chains and hands were lit with Hellfire, The Flames of Judgement. Then the shadows bent and Erebus appeared.

"Hello Fox I see you've got a new ability." Erebus said amused

"You? You did this didn't you." Fox accused. Erebus chuckled

"Gods no you were powerful enough before without hellfire in the mix. Hmmm it is peculiar though how did you get this ability." Erebus said pondering over different theories. It was silent for the few seconds Erebus was thinking.

"Ah hah" Erebus said snapping his fingers

"What I believed happened was my blessing along with Hephaestus blessing from when he adopted you mixed together creating this new flame but it seems you can still control each one individually as well." Erebus said

"Makes sense as it looked like the flames merged with the shadows." Fox said

"Well I think this new weapon will go great with your new abilities that come from hellfire here you go." Erebus said snapping his fingers and a Stygian iron chain appeared from the shadows and wrapped around Foxes shoulder and it wasn't a little chain either oh no it was a huge chain like the one ghost rider uses.

"Wait you said abilities that come from hellfire does that mean more than one?" Fox asked

"Actually it does." Erebus said " you now have the ability to show people their greatest fears and mistakes just by lighting your eyes on fire with hellfire and looking into someone else's."

"Sounds awesome but can someone die from that? it sounds good for interrogation." Fox said, giddy about his new powers

"No it is not lethal but it can act as a paralyzingly agent as the victim will most likely not fight against you afterwards." Erebus said

"Perfect can't wait for capture the flag later Percy said its awesome." Fox said

"I would keep these powers a secret Fox as the olympians might get protective and try to kill you." Erebus said

"Ok thank you Lord Erebus" Fox said

"Your welcome Fox but the chain was not the only reason I came here." Erebus said

"Well what else did you come for?" Fox asked

"The Primordial council wishes to see you they would like to speak to you." Erebus said

"For what?" Fox asked

"I can't tell you but what I can tell you is you have an hour before you have to leave I'll see you then goodbye Fox." Erebus said

"Goodbye Lord Erebus." Fox said and went back to training. Fox decided to practice using his desert eagles as he hadn't practiced in a while. He setup the targets and went and stood a 100 feet away from the target. He drew his pistols and aimed them both at different targets. He fired the guns and each bullets land in the bullseye, then he began rapid firing bullets in a circle around the bullseye. Then a couple automatons came out of the walls and charged at Fox. Fox charged towards them as well. Once in range of the automatons swords and spears he flipped over one and fired bullets into its head killing the machine. Fox turned around and faced the 2 still standing automatons, he put his pistols away and drew his chain which he decided to name judgement. Fox then lit it in fire and begun swinging it in deadly arcs he swung it in a downward arc cutting one of the automatons in half diagonally through its right shoulder to its left hip killing it instantly.

The other automaton began running towards Fox when he was focused on the killing another automaton, It stabbed Fox through his forearm all the way to the other side and then twisted the blade breaking the bone. Fox howled in pain loud enough that he thought he might have awoken the camp. Fox drew one of his pistols and began firing at the automatons head killing it. Fox looked at his fore arm it still had the sword in it and was bleeding really bad, Fox gripped the sword with his other hand and began pulling it out. "ARRRGHHH." Fox yelled in pain. He looked at his arm again it was bleeding worse then before, the bone also needed to be reset into place. He placed his hand on railing and braced himself and put his other hand over the bone and snapped it back into place.

"AHHHHH SHIT that hurt." Fox said he wrapped the wound in a gauze bandage. He looked at his watch and realized he had 30 minutes before he had to appear before the primordial council, he started to walk to the Aphrodite cabin and again admired the quiet camp and sounds of nature along the beauty of the cabins. Once he reached his cabin he opened the door and one of the most beautiful women stood in front of his bunk looking at his stuff.

"Mom leave my stuff alone please." Fox said

"Sorry dearie just a little curious so how are y.. Oh my gods what happened to your arm. Aphrodite said quickly moving to Fox to examine him. Fox chuckled at his mother.

"Mom it's fine just a little Nectar and Ambrosia and i'll be fit as a fiddle." Fox said, Aphrodite then teleported them to her place.

"Well in that case here you go sweetie and about teleporting us here i don't want my children thinking I pick favorites." Aphrodite said snapping her fingers and giving Fox some Nectar and Ambrosia. Fox always thought that Ambrosia looked like Rice Krispy treats and they tasted like them to him, while nectar tasted like hot chocolate.

"Thanks Mom you're the best." Fox said and ate a square of Ambrosia enjoying the taste and revitalizing feeling. Aphrodite then started to comb her fingers through his hair usually the ancient laws wouldn't let her take care of her child like this but because Fox was her adopted child and not a birth child the ancient laws couldn't stop her.

"So how has your time been at camp so far?" Aphrodite asked

"It's been really fun, I won a sparring match against Percy and Thalia, and I unlocked my ability to control fire from dad." Fox said happily, he knew Aphrodite could never replace his real mother, Hana, but he really wanted family and Aphrodite was kind enough to be that family although he didn't like her cheating on his father all the time. He was going to get that to stop.

"That's nice sweetie anything else? How's Chiron treating you?" Aphrodite asked, it may not have seemed like it but she loved all her children but the ancient laws forbade her from being with them now they couldn't do a thing to keep her away from her son.

"No there wasn't anything else and Chirons been nice but I haven't really had a conversation with him." Fox said deciding to keep his blessing of Erebus and hellfire abilities to himself. He loved his mom and would've told her if he wasn't so scared of being an outcast and losing his family.

"I've been thinking maybe you me and your father should sit down and talk about your past and what happened to your real parents." Aphrodite said. Fox stiffened at the mention of his past. It's a touchy subject, he hated it and himself for not being strong enough to stop it from happening.

"No mom how many times do I have to say it for you to understand my past is unimportant and isn't something I discuss anymore." Fox said emotionlessly. It made Aphrodite mad that her son didn't trust her enough to talk about his past but she also realized that it was a painful subject for him.

"Alright Fox but this doesn't mean I won't ask again soon." Aphrodite said with a sad tone. Fox checked his watch, 20 minutes till Erebus came to get him for the primordial council.

"Mom I have to go back to the cabin I've got some ... Things I need to do love you." Fox said giving Aphrodite a kiss on her cheek.

"Well ok then dearie just make sure to iris message me when you're done." Aphrodite said and snapped her fingers teleporting him back to her cabin. Once Fox reappeared in the Aphrodite cabin he began to change clothes he put on a black pair of cargo shorts that came down past his knees and were a little bit above his mid shin, he also put on a black DC shirt, along with some red black and grey DC shoes, then to top it all off he put on his Fox brand zip up hoody with monster energy symbol on it. He checked his watch he had about 5 minutes to kill till Erebus teleported him to the primordial council. Fox decided to listen to some music he grabbed his iPod and put in his earbuds. _"Hmm what song should I listen to." _Fox thought, then picked the song Disparity By Design by Rise Against.

**Disparity By Design by Rise Against**

**All the way at the bottom**

**Of the barrels we cry out**

**So ashamed of our tears that**

**We blame only ourselves**

**That's when they win**

**They keep us convinced**

**To lift up our chins**

**These playing fields are level**

**We all have a chance**

**With that they dismiss**

**The fast lanes they rode**

**In which access depends**

**On who you know**

**Or where you came from**

**Whose daughter are you?**

**Whose fortunate son?**

**We're told**

**To stick out our thumbs**

**They feast from the linens**

**While we settle for crumbs**

**Is this an over-reaching arm?**

**Or is this compassion?**

**Is this a handout undeserved?**

**Or a just reparation?**

**(A just reparation)**

**All the way from the towers**

**High above glass ceilinged tombs**

**Tell themselves**

**That they've earned this**

**By working hard**

**And playing by the rules**

**But this is only part true**

**A dangerous trick**

**Played on me and you**

**And so like a practical joke**

**We pulled on these bootstraps**

**So hard that they broke**

**Is this an over-reaching arm?**

**Or is this compassion?**

**Is this a handout undeserved?**

**Or a just reparation?**

**And like a single domino**

**That falls while the rest stay vertical**

**We're fed these empty fairytales**

**Oh will you believe them?**

**And if there's a God**

**You better pray**

**That this sleeping giant never wakes**

**If we just took a step back**

**A bigger picture we might view**

**Perhaps the man in the gutter**

**Is not so different from you**

**Come in, out of the cold**

**Forget all that you know**

**Because there's always been room**

**By the fire for you, oh**

**Come in, out of the cold**

**Will you believe them?**

**Is this an over-reaching arm?**

**Or is this compassion?**

**Is this a handout undeserved**

**Or a just reparation?**

**And like a single domino**

**That falls while the rest stay vertical**

**We're fed these empty fairytales**

**And I'm through believing**

After the song finished Fox checked his watch it was 7:00 time to go. With that thought Fox was teleported into the primordial council chamber.

"Welcome Fox Greyson and Perseus Jackson to the Council Of The Primordials I will be leading this meeting for those who don't know I am Chaos." Chaos said. When Fox heard Percy's name he looked around and saw him standing a little ways away from him.

"What's up Percy." Fox said

"Fox what are we doing here?" Percy asked

"Actually I have no clue. What are we doing here Lord Erebus?" Fox asked Erebus.

"You are here to perform a test of will, strength, endurance, and teamwork." Erebus said

"What kind of test?" Percy asked

"You will be fighting a notoriously powerful being who if released upon your world would be unstoppable even to the gods. Only typhoon would be able to best this monster." Chaos said. Fox was having a little trouble paying attention he had had ADHD before becoming an adopted son of the gods so it was even worse now although he didn't have dyslexia he could still read and understand Ancient Greek. He started to look at all the Primordials in the room. He saw Chaos at the head of the table, all the Gods sat on one side of the table and all the Goddesses on the other and each God sat across from their wife if they had one. For example Erebus sat on the right side to Chaos and his wife Nyx sat on the left right across from him. This was the same for the whole council.

"What monster will we be fighting Lord Chaos?" Fox asked

"Good question you will be fighting a frost giant a being from Norse mythology very unlike anything either of you have faced." Chaos said

"Well then let's begin." Chaos said giving a look to Chronos The Father of Time who proceeded to snap his fingers. Suddenly Fox and Percy were in a completely different area it was like a disaster zone the sky was dark there were destroyed buildings everywhere ice and water littered the area along with debris from the buildings it looked like a destroyed version of manhattan. There were plenty of shadows for Foxes powers and plenty of puddles and bodies of water around for Percy to use. Suddenly there was a loud booming noise like really heavy footsteps. From around one of the broken building came a giant blue cave man looking thing. It was huge around 30 feet tall it had blue skin with tribal markings on its skin his eyes were completely red with no pupils, it had what looked like a canine teeth on a necklace. It held a huge 15 foot club in its right hand and everywhere he stepped the surrounding buildings got covered in ice and snow. Fox and Percy could feel the cold air from where they stood about 20 feet away from the frost giant. Fox knew he needed to come up with a plan but he needed a place to think. He saw a building that could provided shelter and safety from the frost giant.

"Percy get to that building over there quick!" Fox whispered urgently pointing at the building he was talking about. Percy looked at the building then Fox, nodded his understanding and rushed toward the building Fox following quickly behind him. They ran as fast as they could the giant did not notice them yet, then Percy tripped making a noise that the giant noticed and started looking around for the noise. Fox grabbed Percy and helped him to his feet dragging him along slightly to get to the building. Once they reached it the frost giant looked in their direction right when they got inside the building it had just missed them if they had been a few seconds slower it would have caught them.

"Alright Perce we're facing a 30 foot blue caveman with what looks like hardcore Ice powers, we need a plan to defeat him if we wanna get out of here." Fox said thinking.

"Well it has ice powers. Ice is a form of water. Maybe I could stop or slow his powers or what about your fire powers maybe your fire powers could stop it." Percy said thinking it was Annabeth's job to plan things.

"Actually that could work Percy maybe when he tries to attack you stop it and ill hit him with my fire powers." Fox said thinking about different scenarios of what could happen using the plan.

"But my fire powers drain me rather quickly I'm practicing to get better but till then we might have to use my _other_ powers." Fox said

"What? What other powers do you have?" Percy asked curiously

"I'm a champion of Erebus I have the ability to control shadows it's a lot like your abilities with water." Fox said

"Ok so maybe I can chain it to the ground it's head would still be kinda high up I could catapult you towards it's head you finish him off." Fox suggested, Percy nodded smirking

"Sounds like a plan lets do this" Percy said rushing out the door with Fox following quickly behind. Once outside Fox saw the giant up the street.

"Percy! Right there! Use the water to get his attention." Fox said, Percy nodded and used his powers to pick up a bunch of water from around them to form a huge ball of water, Percy then did a throwing gesture with his hand like throwing a baseball. Fox and Percy watched as the water got close to the giant it froze into a ball of ice and slammed into its back knocking it down.

"Quick lets go." Percy said, Fox and Percy rushed down the street running as fast as they could. The giant picked itself up into a kneeling position and was about to stand up when Fox started creating chains from the shadows holding the giants down in its kneeling position. Percy got Riptide out and stood in a ready stance, Fox proceeded to create the catapult out of shadows right under Percy's feet. He then aimed it so Percy could drive his sword into the Frost Giants head when launched. Fox fired the catapult and Percy flew through the air ready to strike but then the Frost Giant broke the shadow chain on its hand and backhanded Percy away from itself. Percy got covered in a layer of ice and snow when the giants hand connected with him he flew and hit a building causing it to crumble.

"PERCY!" Fox shouted worried about his friend. "You bastard you'll pay for hurting my friend."

The Giant laughed at Fox and said "Haha Foolish human I am a God a being to be feared by your kind and you think you can beat me? your a joke." . Now if there is one thing Fox hates its being underestimated. Fox let loose a roar as his body lit up in Hellfire he pulled his chain Justice off his back and lit it in flames too, Foxes eyes lit up in Hellfire. He began walking slowly towards the Frost Giant who was now afraid to approach the boy.

"Am i still a joke? Am i still a foolish human? Because I can assure you that I am no mere human that shouldn't be taken seriously." Fox said, then he made the hellfire form what looked like wings on Foxes back as he walked towards the Giant who was backing away in fear

"I am The Judge, Jury, and Executioner, and your day before the court has come." Fox said. The giant began shooting ice spears at Fox which melted and evaporated when it got close to the flames. The tar on the streets was melting and softening, the metal street lamps were melting Foxes flames were blazing and the Frost Giant didn't stand a chance now. It swung its club down on to Fox to try and stop him but the shadows around Fox increased his strength and speed allowing him to draw Angel and Demon quickly and block the strike. Percy had been unfrozen by now and quickly made his way over to Fox. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Fox was blazing with red and black flames, his eyes also had red and black flames in them and Percy didn't want to look into them as he felt extremely afraid of Fox now as he literally radiated fear. Percy also noticed that the closer Fox got to the Frost Giant that it began to shrink and become less intimidating its 30 foot stature now reduced to 15 feet and still shrinking. Fox blasted fire from his hands slamming it into the giants chest causing it to scream in pain. Fox began to focus on the blood inside of the giants body he could sense that it radiated no heat whatsoever. He decided to change that and focused on blasting streams of fire from his hands till the Giant was 6 feet tall. Fox proceeded to bond it with chains made from the shadows.

"Percy you wanna do the honors bro?" Fox asked smirking, Percy smirked back.

"Sure thing buddy." Percy said and stood next to the giant and prepared to bring his sword down on its neck.

"Wherever you go, stay frosty." Percy said and chopped down on the frost giants neck severing it's head from its body.

"Stay frosty? Hahaha what the hell? Percy you trying to make a pun?" Fox said laughing. Before Percy could answer the 2 of them were teleported back into the Primordial Council room.

"Bravo did I not tell you did I not tell you my champion would exceed your expectations." Erebus said to the whole council making Fox smile.

"But Erebus you have no control over hellfire and neither does Hephaestus where'd the ability come from certainly not his mother." Tartarus said

"Well I have no clue actually but i do have a theory that my blessing and Hephaestus blessing combined slightly to create this Hellfire ability." Erebus said

"Now for your rewards." Chaos said

"Lord Chaos." Percy said "What kind of reward will we be receiving?"

"Good question." Chaos said "You will be receiving the Marks of Heroes."

"The Marks Of Heroes? What are they?" Fox asked

"The Marks Of Heroes are tattoos earned by only the greatest of heroes they enhance the powers and abilities of the hero that bears them. So Percy your control over water would increase so you wouldn't tire as quickly from using also your speed, strength, endurance, and gracefulness will also greatly increase to levels 5 times more than they originally were before and considering your current skill sets I'd say that a big increase. Fox your control over fire and shadows would also increase as would your physical skill sets, they also give you a mastery of all weaponry allowing you to pick up any weapon and wield it like an expert but it's not as reliable as actually mastery over the weapon." Nyx said

"Percy what do you think should we accept?" Fox asked but before Percy could answer Chronos The Father Time spoke

"Oh this is not up for debate you don't get to choose you have earned them and cannot deny them as they have chosen you and you have proven worth enough to get them." He said

"Oh well guess we don't have a choice huh Fox?" Percy asked

"Nope I guess not lay it on us." Fox said confidently

"One more thing one or both of you might be granted new weapons from the marks as well we'll tell you how to activate the weapons." Chaos said

"Also this is gonna hurt like a bitch so be prepared." Chaos added

"Wait wha-ARRRGHHH." Percy started only to hit by a blast of energy and have himself and Fox start screaming in pain.

"Do not worry it almost over." Chaos said. Yeah like that lessens the pain Fox thought. When the process was finished the pain lessened until it disappeared Fox felt tired until he focused on the shadows and pulled them towards himself feeling revitalized instantly by the shadows. He stood up but saw Percy was still kneeling to tired to stand. Fox helped Percy stand up and allowed Percy to lean on him.

"Lord Pontus you are the Primordial of sea am I correct? Could you give me a little help here?" Fox asked the Primordial God Of The Sea, who nodded and blasted Percy and Fox with sea water. Percy was instantly revitalized and stood on his own completely dry from his son of Poseidon powers, Fox however was completely soaked from head to toe. He glared at Pontus who shrugged Fox rolled his eyes and focused on the flames within himself and started trying to heat his body up to dry it. Fox lit up in flames but sweat started pouring down his head as it was difficult for him to control the flames. He held the flames for about 30 seconds before he collapsed from exhaustion. Percy helped Fox back to his feet and leaned him onto a pillar that supported the ceiling.

"My champion is it always so difficult for you to control fire?" Erebus asked

"Yes... It's very exhausting... And difficult to control." Fox said breathing really heavy.

"Let me examine the boy." Chaos said. he walked over to Fox and began examining him, he then placed a hand on Foxes forehead and did a full body scan from Foxes anatomy to his aura to his cellular and binary code make up.

"It seems that the power over fire is closely linked to your feelings of rage and pain." Chaos said

"Will I gain full control over them or will it always be this exhausting?" Fox asked

"It will become easier but only if you fight the personification of your rage on a mental playing field inside of your mind." Chaos answered

"Can we do that now can you send me into a mental battle with it now?" Fox asked

"Unfortunately no I can't at least not without risk of driving you insane that is and that's a risk we will not be taking." Chaos stated

"Well when will Fox be able to fight it?" Percy asked

"Well my best guess would be in times of intense rage or pain Fox would need to initiate the battle by resisting and challenging his rage in a battle." Erebus answered

"How will he challenge his rage isn't he his own rage?" Percy asked confused.

"When Fox got my blessing I told him that in moments of intense rage, anger, or pain that his anger would drive his actions so when I gave Fox my blessing his anger became almost like a separate person kind of like the Incredible Hulk and Bruce Banner only Fox doesn't get stronger his strength is the same as his limit always was." Erebus explained

"So what your telling me is Fox and his anger are two separate people." Percy asked

"Yes exactly but they share the same body I believe Fox may have a name for it. Do you Fox?" Erebus asked him. Fox nodded.

"Yes I call my rage the demon because it makes me the complete opposite of myself." Fox said

"We will discuss this more some other time and assist you when this moment happens but we must carry on with the meeting now." Chaos said slightly annoyed.

"Of course Lord Chaos. So did the procedure work?" Fox asked

"I don't know you tell me." Chaos said, with that Fox looked himself up and down he noticed that he now had tribal tattoos that went from his wrist to mid bicep on each arm. He looked at Percy who also had the markings but they went further than mid bicep they went around his back and across his chest as well.

"Percy it seems you were the one granted more weapons." Chaos said

"Really what weapons do I have how do I activate them?" Percy asked

"Press on your right wrist and see what weapon activates." Tartarus said.

Percy nodded and pressed his right wrist and out of it there grew a metal tip. It elongated until it reached a length of about 4.5 feet, at which point it grew a hilt. It was a sword. No, it was more than that, it was Percy's Riptide. It was Riptide… at a glance. As soon as He gripped it, I realized that it was not Riptide. It was a much grander version of Riptide, with about an extra foot of length. It was made of the same material as Angel and Demon and instead of a Greek sword, the blade was instead shaped like a broadsword, which was actually fairly close to Riptide. The hilt was made of lunar silver with a leather wrapping, and it swooped outward in a cross guard, as the design of a broadsword dictates. the crossguard was in the shape of a wave, and looked exactly like the real thing, except that it was silver. I knew immediately that this was to be Percy's new sword and that he was gonna duel wield it with Riptide.

"Ahh you've got a powerful weapon there young demigod what shall you call it?" Tartarus asks. Percy thinks for a moment about different names.

"What about τελευταία του πνοή, Last Breath. That sounds cool right Fox." Percy asks looking at Fox for an opinion. Fox chuckled at Percy making sure the name sounded cool.

"Sounds badass Perce Thalia's gonna be jealous." Fox says smirking when Percy pales.

"Never speak of it to her. EVER." Percy said seriously. Fox started laughing louder now.

"Dude she's gonna find out sooner or lat-" Fox started but stopped suddenly when his marks began to glow red and his eyes glowed red as well. Then a female voice that wasn't anywhere close to Foxes voice spoke from his mouth.

"I am the spirit of the marks of heroes for ages I've been looking for a hero worthy of the title I'm about to bestow upon this child. Timothy Fox Greyson you have earned the title ... Angel Of Judgement. Be wise in your choices child." And with that the spirit departed from the marks and Fox fell into his knees tired from the sudden intrusion. He didn't feel exhausted he just wasn't prepared to regain control. He stood up and looked around, everyone was staring at him in shock as if he'd grown another head.

"What are you guys staring at?" Fox asked, Percy pointed at Foxes back and said.

"Those Fox you... You have wings growing out of your back." Percy stammered. Fox looked behind him and saw angel wings coming out of his back they were thick and black in color.

"No way this is awesome." Fox said flapping his wings and lifting himself into the air.

"That's sick bro you're The Angel Of Judgement now." Percy said as Fox descended back down onto the floor and Percy gave him a high five.

"So what exactly does Angel Of Judgement mean exactly what does it entitle?" Fox asked curiously probably sounding like a child if Athena.

"Well this means that from now on you'll have a lot less trouble killing titans and immortals." Tartarus answered

"Can I retract the wings so the aren't always on my back?" Fox asked

"Yes you can just think about them retracting into your back to put them away and to extend them think about them growing from your back." Erebus said. Fox nodded

"Thank you Lord Erebus." Fox said retracting his wings into his back.

"Now one more thing you have a special ability stemming from the fact that you both share the marks. You now have an ability called sync mode we will tell you when you need it how it works so you don't use it now." Chaos said

"This ability could be a deciding factor in the upcoming war against Kronos." Erebus added

"We'll in that case we should be getting back to camp half-blood to train" Percy said

"Yeah Percy's right we should be getting back I've got stuff to do." Fox said for some reason his thoughts drifted to Toni but he shook them from his head, he shouldn't be thinking of other girls his heart was still taken.

"You are correct young heroes be safe on your next journey." Chaos said snapping his fingers and sending them back to camp half-blood. Once they appeared in the middle if camp half-blood Percy spoke up.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anybody about the symbols yet." He said

"Yeah you're right better to keep it to ourselves." Fox agreed. Then Fox heard a voice behind him go.

"Fox! Percy! Where have you guys been." Toni asked rushing over to them.

"Just in the woods talking and training against monsters." Percy said thinking quick. He gave Toni a hug with one arm but when Fox went to do the same she said.

"No no you gotta hug me with 2 hands Fox." Toni said crossing her arms slightly. Fox sighed but smiled Toni was cute when she was demanding. _"Wait what Fox get it together you can't just move on from Teresa what kind of asshole moves on so quickly" _Fox thought but hugged Toni with 2 hands anyway. Toni gripped Fox close she didn't know why but she felt a connection to him right when she met him like he was different then other guys who had broken her heart. Fox let go of Toni and looked her up and down. Today she was wearing a tight red t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans that were blue but faded on the thighs and knees and with rips in the knees, and a pair of blue and yellow Adidas. All in all she looked good better then some Aphrodite girls but considering they were his sisters it made sense.

"You 2 ready for capture the flag today?" Toni asked, Fox and Percy both smirked and looked at each other.

"Yeah I think we'll be just fine in capture the flag later just fine." Percy said while Fox nodded. Neither could wait to test their new skills.

**Authors note: again I am so sorry I've just been really busy been Having some relationship problems which I had to sort out had a lot of homework to do for an LDC in American government for a couple of weeks but i will try to never ever go this far without updating again can't promise but I can say ill try. Anyways credit to where it is do the frost giant is from Norse mythology. The marks of heroes and Percy's weapon last breath are of bigbro359 property as they are from his story thanks again beta. Check out his story by the way. Also like to thank -Angelo25 for getting me into tragedy otherwise the new ending for chapter 3 would have been different. I have a lot planned for some upcoming chapters. We are gonna throw in an ass ton of humor and see what happens. Keep reading to see what happens.**


End file.
